Rambo
ランボー |Image = |Affiliation = Duel Masters Land |Voice Actor = 乃村健次 |Signature = Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army Bearfugan, Super Beast Army Dokindam BLACK (Illusion only) |Quotation = Surprise Attack Draw!! |Quotation2 = Rambo |Civilization3 = Nature }} Rambo Edogawa was first introduced in the Versus Revolution season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was part of the secret society of Duel Masters Land. Details He is one of the top duelists in charge of the plants and flowers in the park. He is a well built, muscular man and always carries a bazooka with him. When he was younger, he wasn't as muscular as the present, but still carries his bazooka. He commonly says 'Love and Peace' in certain occasions and firing his bazooka at the same time. Sometimes, his explosive behavior and habits got better of him at certain occasions. Examples include: *Surprising Katta by shooting his bazooka around him with the later avoiding them, but got knocked out by a falling coconut, which results with Katta being unable to duel, in which Rambo intended to do. *Blasting a tree down to get rid of the fly. This eventually lead to a worker strike in the underground city *Trying to blast Katta for accidentally ruining his flowerbed in the park, but blasted a vase of his own flowers. Unlike his teammates, he have a more sporting attitude and a sense of honor, even willing to let Katta off once in a while and respecting Kojiro's actions of saving Katta from being eliminated from the competition. Like Dragon Ryu, he often speaks short sentences in English. As he was trained in forest combat and dueling, he was good in trapping others in the forest with a series of traps and using his knowledge about the forest area to his advantage. He also have an interest in gardening and have some gardening skills, shown when he happily waters his flowers in one of the attractions of the park. He hates anyone who messes up, trample or destroys his plants, evidenced when Katta accidentally destroys his flower bed while finding for the real Duemouse, making Rambo nearly shoots him with a bazooka. His love of flowers went to the extent that he dreams about opening a flower shop after winning the war. He also has some cooking skills, shown in a flashback. Anime Duel Masters Versus Revolution He first appears with Basara and Hakase in their base within the park, discussing about their plans. When Hakase explains his plans and his probability of succeeding, he fires his bazooka around, with Hakase laughing. After Hakase lost in a duel against Lulu Takigawa through a robot he controls and programmed, he commented it as unbelievable for Hakase to be easily defeated by a girl. He then noted to Hakase on his strange personality of talking with himself and about Gachirobo's defeat by Katta Kirifuda, much to his own chagrin by Hakase's reply. He then notes on Hakase's defeat to Basara on the white castle. After their another failed attempt as Katta have awakened another sealed Revolutionary cards, Rambo decides to take matters on his own hands next under his leader's approval. He was part of the invitational party held in the forest attraction of the park and surprises Katta by firing his bazooka, in which was actually confetti inside it. He then held one of the events in the attraction related to the Star Cup event, in which it was a cover up in order to duel Katta. During the forest survival event, he managed to capture most of the participants, including Lulu and Hokaben without much difficulty. When Katta was left alone, he stepped on Rambo, in which Rambo was in the water and later yelled out in pain as Katta stepped on his crotch. Katta then asked for a duel with Rambo, but Rambo accidentally fired coconuts off a tree, with one knocking Katta out. As Bucyake was left out as he was not in the event, Rambo decides to duel him. He made an impressive feat for having 10 cards in the mana zone, allowing him to summon multiple creatures and performed Invasion twice. However, he did not expect Bucyake freed all the participants he captured. He decides to let Katta off for once due to the unexpected development and whispered to him that he will deal with him sometime in the future. During his time in the underground city Rambo got bored as the recent opponents he defeated are too weak for his taste and got irritated by a fly resting on one of the trees, blasting the fly and the tree down at the same time. He was approached by Waramaki, who decides to duel him to escape. During the duel, he was able to see through Waramaki's schemes to prevent himself from being caught off guard and got an upper hand. However, he got defeated as he did not expect Waramaki have Invader race creatures, with Waramaki escaping the underground city to meet Katta and Lulu. Somehow, his earlier actions of blasting a tree have ignited a chain of events that lead to a worker strike in the underground city. After the issue was resolved, he overheard about Hakase's punishment from the President of the park, relieved that he was not part of it. During Katta and Kojiro Sasaki's duel, he noticed that his targets were on the verge of having 0 points on his duel phone while tendering his plants in the greenhouse. When Katta's points reaches 0, he aims his bazooka at Katta's deck, but was halted by Kojiro who gave 1 point to Katta to allow him to remain in the competition. This acts gives Rambo a good impression of Kojiro. When Katta and his team tries to get answers of Lucifer's whereabouts, Rambo decided to deal with him as Katta had barely escaped his onslaught from last time due to Kojiro's interference (and for accidentally trampling his flower bed in the park). Disguised as Duemouse, he separated Katta and Lulu to different locations in one of the attractions. He prevented Katta from leaving the area and was extremely surprised that Katta gained 30000 points in a short period of time. He got defeated and knocked out, with Katta taking away his bazooka. Due to his numerous failures, he was kicked out of the park. He along with Basara and Hakase awaits revenge in the fortress. He decides to let Basara go on ahead to retrieve Dokindam X and handle the S-Rank Invader executives along with Hakase. They deal with Zon-san but the duo were blocked by his zombies, which also gives a chance for Katta and his team to leave the stage unnoticed. Rambo eventually purified the zombies by shooting the emergency water sprinkler to trigger it and evacuates the victims out of the attraction. He got enraged that his card got turned to its S-Rank Invader variant and got defeated. He was seen on one of the small attractions related to the park in the epilogue, meaning that he escaped the underground city after the battle in the fortress. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final In a side story he was seen picking up the Dokindam Gacha in Katta's dream and it turned him into a Due-Man with Hakase's face and his face in the same head, then they challenge Katta into a duel. He used Guerrilla Launcher, Roaring Beast X and Dokindam BLACK to give Katta trouble, but the last shield is a Dogiragon Chance which removed their creatures and they were defeated by Dogiragon Silver of Fate. His true appearance in the Anime is in order to put an end to Basara's senseless rampage along with Hakase. Basara easily defeats them in a duel, but then Hakase launched a series of the missiles and Rambo attacks the card with a bazooka. This is left futile as the card was indestructible and they were seemingly killed, but in truth hidden from the real world. After Katta defeated Dormageddon X, he and Hakase found themselves back in the construction site and hugged each other in joy of being alive. 12 years after the Dormageddon X incident, he was part of Basara's motor grand prix race crew. He tries to quell the argument between Hakase and Ijiwaru Kiyomori until Joe Kirifuda cuts in between them. He somehow recognize Joe's surname until Joe reveals himself to be Katta's son, much to his and the others surprise and shock. Duel Masters Manga He was a member of the Rare Killers group and is its soldier as Duel Masters Land does not exist in the manga. He burnt Katta's deck with his bazooka and bombed Katta in the train station. Deck Statistics He uses a Nature Civilization deck based on creatures with the Invader and Guerrilla Command races. Nature Civilization *Bearfugan, Super Beast Army *Bearsir, Beast Army *Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins *Faerie Life *Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army *Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style *Nanny, Beast Army *Natural Snare *Runkey, Beast Army *Sainos, Beast Army *Runbomber, Beast Army }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Statistics He uses a Darkness Fire deck with a Dokindam Gacha Figure in Katta's dream. Darkness Civilization: *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Deadly Highway, Runaway of ZERO *Death Gate, Gate of Hell *Guerrilla Launcher, Roaring Beast X *Zabi Barrel, Western Doll Multicolored: *Dokindam BLACK *Marauder Deis Drive *Reload Charger *Vegas Dollar, Roaring Eureka X}} In his real duel he was defeated quickly and the contents of his deck were unknown except for Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army. Trivia *His habit of carrying his bazooka and firing it around is the reference of his trump card, Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Former Villains Category:Duel Masters Land Category:Rare Killers